Love Isn't So Easy
by madmad14
Summary: Harry is in love with Ginny. But for the Harry in this story, it's not as easy to get Ginny to return his affections. Read this story to know how he earns that love in return.


_All rights go to JK Rowling._

**"Love Isn't So Easy..."**

xxxxx

He looked up at the noise of the portrait opening and dropped his Transfiguration book. His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped. Ginny, who was walking into the common room was clad in a skimpy skirt and tank top, well crossing the boundaries of the school dress code.

Ron, who was sitting down at the table nearby groaned, and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. She seemed to hear her brother's response, and looked over at him, raising her eyebrows.

She was coming closer. Was she going to talk to him? What was he supposed to do about his wide open mouth? It was certainly physically impossible for him to close it at the present moment. What was she doing?

"What, Ron?" She asked in annoyance. Of course she wasn't going to talk to him.

Ron shook his head, "Aren't you supposed to be wearing your school uniform?"

Her head tilted, causing her shiny red hair to slip off her shoulders, "It's Saturday."

"But we're still in school…" Hermione added.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and, amazingly, looked at him, the boy standing gawkily in front of her. A faint smile flashed on her lips, she bent down to grab the book by his feet. "Studying again?" She asked amusedly, raising her eyebrows, and placing the book on the table. When he continued to stare, she added jokingly, looking around him to stare pointedly at her friend, "Been spending too much time around Hermione, I see?"

He attempted a laugh, but it came out as more of a grunt. Ginny looked back at him and pushed on his shoulder lightly, "You're too cute." He tried to smile, but before he finally managed, she had walked away. He watched her as she went over to the couch, Dean turned around and exclaimed, "Baby!" She squealed and jumped into his arms, as if they hadn't just seen each other ten minutes ago.

Harry's shoulders slumped, and his body did the same into the chair when he saw the couple's lips practically glued together. He involuntarily sighed, and Ron asked sharply, "What?"

He didn't answer when he heard familiar muffled laughter, and turned around in his seat. Sure enough, he saw Ginny and Dean, their mouths connected, just heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Ron stood up abruptly, "Ginny!"

Hermione turned back around, and sighed, "You can't go up there anyway, Ron. Just sit down…"

Ginny was just about the only person in the history of Hogwarts to figure out how to get a male up into the girl's dormitory. Of course, she wouldn't tell anyone, otherwise her technique might get her in trouble. Even though getting into trouble wasn't too rare in her life.

Harry wished he was the boy she brought up there, but ever since the beginning of his sixth year, Ginny began to become the young woman that she was today. But ironically enough, as soon as he noticed her, she never noticed him. And suddenly Harry couldn't speak around her. Let alone act human.

Harry was a good looking guy, and he was reminded of this all the time by girls who were always flirting with him, but he could never get Ginny out of his mind. So, no other girl could really come close to her.

"You know, Harry," Hermione said from next to him, after Ron and pretty much anyone else had left the common to sleep, "I can see right through you… I know you have a thing for Ginny."

His gaze switched from her back to his book, and back to her, "What? I don't…"

Her head tilted, "Harry, I'm not thick. You're completely obvious."

Harry gave up, he asked pathetically, "Really?"

She nodded, then looked at him sadly, putting down her quill, "But, Harry, I'm pretty sure you only started liking her when she began to become more…" She struggled to find a word less insulting, "…confident." When he didn't answer she went on, "Not that Ginny doesn't have really great qualities it's just a lot of the time she's…" She trailed off, but Harry understood what she meant. Ginny was _very _confident. And used her body to show it.

She began to shuffle through her papers, sorting them, and clearing up her work. "Just be careful, Harry," she warned as she got up. She gave him an encouraging smile before she turned around and went toward the girl's dormitory.

Dean stepped down the stairs just as Hermione was about to go up, so she moved out of the way. She managed a smile, as he passed, and Harry saw her roll her eyes before she went up the stairs. Dean gave Harry a happy smile, "Hey, Harry." He attempted a smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. Dean didn't see it, however, as he had already turned and began to ascend up to the boy's dormitory.

Harry gritted his teeth, and put his chin down on the open pages of his book.

"Wait, Dean! You forgot your-" Harry looked up at the whispering girl running down the stairs in the rumpled form of her original tank top, and pajama shorts, carrying a pair of socks and a Gryffindor tie. "Oh," she said at the sight of Harry, sounding a bit disappointed, "Harry. Did Dean already…" She pointed up the boys dormitory stairs.

He didn't trust his voice as he cleared his throat, so he merely nodded.

"Oh," she repeated, and her shoulders slumped. Instead of going back up to her bed, she walked over to where he was sitting. "What are you doing?" She placed the socks and tie on the table and sat down next to him.

"Just… homework…" He said after a moment.

She nodded, as if expecting more. She laughed, urging him on, "Homework for what?"

He cleared his throat, "Um, transfigurations…"

She looked over at the page that was open, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He stared at her as she read the topic. She looked so interested and focused, that he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I love this stuff. We've kind of learned- What?" She asked when she caught him staring at her.

He came out of his reveree, "Oh, um, nothing."

"What?" She repeated with a laugh.

He smiled, "Nothing, I just…" He trailed off.

She raised her eyebrows, smiling, and inquiring amusedly, "Do you think I'm pretty?" She smiled at him, and then looked back down at his book, not really expecting an answer.

"…Well, yeah," Harry was quite proud of himself for saying that.

She looked up at him, surprised, "Well, thanks, Harry…" She once again smiled at him, "You know, I hear a lot of girls talk about you, and how good looking you are, and what a quidditch star you are," her eyebrows raised at that, "But you're really sweet. Why don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked seriously. He paused but then she added quickly, "Wait, do you have one?"

That showed how much she paid attention to him.

"No, I don't," He said, shaking his head.

She frowned, "Well, you've been asked right? Because a ton of girls say they have…"

She didn't seem all that bothered that all of these other girls were in love with him, "No, they have," he said, clearing his throat again, "I just, didn't really like them…"

She smiled, "You're cute." He refrained from rolling his eyes. "Well," she said with a tap on the table, "I guess I'm going to go up to bed." She popped up, her hair flipping around as she turned her back on him, walking toward the dormitory, "See you tomorrow, Harry!" She said with a lazy wave of her hand, before racing up the stairs.

He sighed again, choosing to shut his books, and try to get some sleep, where he would inevitably dream of Ginny.

xxxxx

Well, here's another story for you! Hope you like it! I know it's a bit short and sloppy, but I hope you at least like the idea. Please!! review! I would really like some input on what to do next and such.

Love you guys!! (If you haven't read any of my other stories, please go read them!)

Mads


End file.
